1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrapping machine for wrapping articles in stretchable sheet material, in particular stretchable plastics film material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suitable material for use in the wrapping machine is known as stretch film and is formed of thin plastics material capable of being secured in position after stretching by heating overlying layers of the material to weld the layers to one another.
It is known to effect stretch film wrapping of articles manually by locating an article on a tray, placing a sheet of film over the article, stretching the film over the article, and securing the film under the article by welding the overlying edges of the film under the article by the application of heat.
There has also been proposed a machine for automatically wrapping articles with stretch film but this has involved the use of a wrapping mechanism and discharge arrangement which has been found not to be satisfactory, particularly if a range of articles of different sizes and physical properties are to be wrapped.
An object of the invention is to provide a stretch film wrapping machine in which the wrapping of a wide range of articles can be effected, automatically and quickly.